Somebody To Die For
by audreylou
Summary: "Hermione shuddered when she felt two soft hands, departing her hair to the left shoulder. She smiled when his lips started to kiss her neck, slowly, until her collarbone." One-shot.


**Dramione One-Shot. I don't own anything. I hope you like it! xx**

* * *

The daylight slowly woke her up, making her struggle to open her eyes. When her eyes got used to the daylight, Hermione got of her bed and walked, slowly, to the big window of her room. The sky was filled with a thin line of fog, which ran through the big pines and the green forest. A typical winter morning in Hogwarts, a beautiful morning.

Hermione smiled, catching her silk robe, covering her semi-naked body. She walked into the bathroom and took a shower, without any rush, letting the hot water relaxe all her muscles. She wrapped her body in a towel, catching her lingerie and her robe of the floor, and got back into her room. She looked at her queen-size bed, with white sheets almost falling into the floor. Still with the towel covering her naked body and with her wet brown hair falling down in her back, she stayed in front of the big window, appreciating that beautiful winter morning, one more time.

Hermione shuddered when she felt two soft hands, departing her hair to the left shoulder. She smiled when his lips started to kiss her neck, slowly, until her collarbone. "Good morning, Miss Granger" a hoarse voice echoed in her ears, making her feel chills in her stomach. She gasped and smiled, turning slowly to him. She saw Draco, only wearing one pair of black boxers, smiling at her. She looked into those big grey eyes, and that blond hair that was a little bit messy, making him look even more sexy.

"Good morning, Malfoy" Hermione whispered. Draco grabbed her waist, pulling her close to him. Hermione touched his naked chest, drawing little circles with one finger, listening to his fast heartbeats "Did you sleep well?"

"Better than ever" he confessed, kissing the top of her hair "and you?"

"Good" she said "very good, actually" Draco laughed and Hermione looked at him, arching and eyebrow "What?"

"Nothing, but I'm surprised. I would never guessed that Miss Granger would love to sleep with me" Malfoy said. Hermione closed her fist against his arm "Sorry, I'm sorry" he said, smiling.

"Well…" Hermione walked to the door "I have to go". Malfoy ran to the door and grabbed the knob. They stayed, for a while, with their hands entwined. Then Draco made Hermione turn around, so she could look at him. Her heart was beating so fast, and she closed her eyes, when she felt Draco's body getting close to hers. Draco grabbed her left hand, that was previously holding her towel that was now on the floor. Hermione felt her face turning into red while the towel slid down her body. Malfoy grabbed her waist, pulling her close to him. Now, there was just a thin line separating them, and Draco broke that line when he kissed Hermione. She pulled Draco even more close to her, while she circled her legs around his waist.

Draco walked her, slowly, to the queen-size bed, making her slid into the soft sheets. Hermione landed her head in the pillows, while Draco kissed her neck and shoulders. "I love you, Hermione" he said, gasping against her skin. Hermione smiled and lay down on his body. She kissed his naked chest until his lips and then she whispered "I love you too, Draco"

He smiled and got off of the bed. Hermione looked at him, smiling, grabbing her pillow. She watched him getting dressed. She knew that she needed to get up too, but she didn't want it. She just wanted to stay there, in bed, with Draco making love.

"Get up, Granger!" he said, smiling "You need to get ready. Sooner or later, Ginny is going to be here and I guess you don't want her to see you naked"

Hermione blushed, reminding that she was naked. She covered her body with her silk robe and got up. "And I guess you don't want her to see you here" Hermione said.

"Yeah, you are right" he said "Maybe I should get going" he walked to her and kissed her, passionately. She hugged him so hard, because she didn't want him to go. _Please, stay here with me_, she thought.

"Bye" she said, giving him a last kiss. He smiled and walked to the door.

"Goodbye, future Mrs Malfoy" he smiled, excited "I'll see you later, at the altar"

"I'll be the one in white" she whispered, before he closed the door.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Tell me if I should write more or keep this as an one-shot. I hope you like it! **


End file.
